


Stockinette

by RonyGrey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Knitting, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonyGrey/pseuds/RonyGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to knit and I wanted to draw. So I compromised and drew someone knitting. I love these lovely ladies.</p>
<p>Happy Holidays!</p>
<p>All the best,<br/>Sawsbuckgo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockinette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetitePlume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePlume/gifts).




End file.
